


Por un momento

by Nakuru



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no es por mucho, ver el jardín le permite no preocuparse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un momento

Sin importar cuantas veces lo vea, para Rosa el jardín principal de Rokkenjima siempre es impresionante.

En especial cuando las rosas —las flores con las que comparte su nombre y que aprecia especialmente por esa razón— están totalmente en flor, llenando de color el lugar y haciéndolo más atractivo de lo que ya es.

Por eso Rosa casi siempre sonríe al verlas, sintiendo su ánimo parcialmente mejorado aun cuando sabe que la reunión con su familia que sigue no será agradable.

Maria también parece apreciar el jardín y siempre ríe y pronuncia ese irritante "Uuu" y corre hacia el centro de este, intentando llevarla con ella.

Aunque a veces se siente tentada a preguntarle la razón y seguirla, Rosa siempre suelta su mano, más aliviada de lo que quiere aceptar cuando Maria sigue su camino, como si estuviese más interesada en algo más.

Rosa no se detiene a pensar en qué es ese algo mas si frunce el ceño ante la incambiable actitud infantil de Maria. Pero ahora no hay nadie cerca que la vea y eso le permite tomarse un respiro y no preocuparse por nada, por lo que aprovecha la oportunidad y observa el jardín por un poco más, olvidándose por un momento de todo antes de tener que regresar a la siempre desagradable realidad.


End file.
